The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a game controller and a gaming system.
Some gaming machines have more than one display. Typically, each one of the displays of such machines is used to display a different game. With one such machine, one of the displays is used to display a base game and the other one of the displays is used to display a bonus game. The bonus game is activated when a particular gaming outcome occurs during the base game. While the player is playing the bonus game, the base game is suspended. The base game resumes after the player finishes playing the bonus game.
While existing machines provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative or improved machines to maintain or increase player enjoyment.